KKM Project no 14: Innocence
by sakumi kinoyuuki
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Here's a small fic about Yuuri and Wolfram regarding their relationship. One day after training with Conrad, Yuuri collapses from exhaustion. Wolfram, being very worried, decides it's time to tell his fiancé how he truly feels. slight Yuuram


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh! nor any of the characters in this fanfiction. This story does not depict any real person of situation and is not related whatsoever to the original manga and/or anime. However, I do own this story so please, no stealing! Thank you very much.

Sakumi Kinoyuuki (c) 2008

* * *

**Kyo Kara Maoh! Project #14 – Innocence/naïve**

The young Prince walked silently along the ever so familiar halls of the gigantic castle he had always called home. Today, he was headed for the garden, from which could be heard the clatter of swords and the cries of war. Indeed, his older brother was, once again, engrossed in sword training with the King.

Wolfram quickened his pace when the clash of swords could no longer be heard. Conrad's voice resonated into the clear air, calling out the King's name loudly.

"Yuuri !"

The Prince's blood turned cold at the sound of distress coming from his brother's throat. He immerged into the courtyard, his beautiful green eyes searching franticly for a young man clad in black. Finally, his eyes found what he was looking for and he ran towards a slumped silhouette on the ground.

"YUURI! Conrad! What happened to him?" Asked the blonde-haired Mazoku as he kneeled next to his fiancé.

"I-I don't know ... he just collapsed!" Replied the shaken guardian.

"W-Wolf ...? Is that you? What are you ..." Said the young Maou in a strained voice.

"Yuuri! You're awake! Shhhh, don't speak. I'll bring you to your room okay?"

The young King nodded softly as he felt his body being lifted from the hard ground. His eyes fluttered open for an instant to notice that Wolfram was carrying him towards the castle. He gently gazed at his soldier's perfect face and slipped back into unconsciousness. The Prince held his King close to his chest and walked steadily into their room.

He laid Yuuri upon their bed and proceeded to remove his shoes and loosening the neck of his black uniform. Once that the Maou seemed more relaxed after Wolfram's attending, his breathing became more regular. Wolfram took that as a good sign and decided to call upon his basic medical knowledge and examine Yuuri's body for any bruises.

The young Mazoku came up with nothing and concluded that whatever had made him collapse was not due to any physical injury. That thought was comforting to the Prince. He could not bear the possibility of seeing Yuuri hurt. His blood started to boil just at the thought of letting his fiancé get hurt while on his watch.

Wolfram's hand floated to the king's soft face. He looked tenderly upon the one called the sun. In that instant, Wolfram knew that he would always stay by his side, guiding and protecting the one he deeply cared about.

A soft knock came from the other side of the door, pulling the Prince out from his reverie.

"Come in!" He proclaimed with a strong voice.

"Wolfram Kaka? Conrad Kaka send me to examine Yuuri Heika. He said that Heika suddenly lost consciousness. I just want to be sure that everything is alright." Replied the green-haired doctor, Gisela.

"Of course! Please check him" Replied the prince while temporarily leaving Yuuri's side.

The young woman walked in with her usual medical briefcase and sat next to the King. She pulled out various odd-looking instruments and used her healing maryoku upon Yuuri's body. Wolfram looked on as his fiancé filled himself with the healing green light of maryoku.

"Kaka? Yuuri Heika is fine. It seems he suffered of exhaustion. I recommend a good night's sleep and he should be all right by tomorrow. There's nothing to worry about so, you can rest easy too Kaka."

"Really? Ah, that's good to hear. Thank you Gisela. Be sure to tell Conrad too."

"As you wish Wolfram Kaka. Well now, I'll be taking my leave." Answered the doctor before closing the door behind her.

Wolfram returned to Yuuri's side and sat upon the bed. "Baka! You always make me worry so much ..."

"I'm sorry. I know I cause a lot of trouble to everyone" Mumbled Yuuri through half-closed lips.

"Y-Yuuri! You're awake?" Replied the blushing Prince.

"Yeah ... somewhat" Said the Maou with a silly grin etched onto his face.

Wolfram bore into Yuuri's face, his eyes as brilliant as jewels. The Maou stared clueless back at his fiancé's face, a wide questioning look in his eyes. The prince bent over his King's body and rested his head against his, the clash of their hair, mixed more beautifully that any known colour palette. Yuuri stared, mesmerized by Wolfram's deep green eyes. For an instant, the Maou thought he could see a glimpse of Wolfram's soul. He snapped out of his trance and stammered into a conversation.

"W-Wolf! What are you doing?" Asked the bewildered boy.

"Yuuri I ... I ... I care about you." Replied the Prince with a serious look upon his face.

"W-what ? I mean, yeah, I care about you too Wolf!" Said Yuuri with a wide, child-like smile.

"I-I don't mean it like that ... I mean, I care, really." Answered the increasingly red Mazoku.

"yeah, I care too!" Replied a now confused Maou.

"No! You ... you don't understand! I ... I'm in love with you! I want to stay by your side forever. I want to protect you. I want to hurt anyone who hurts you! Don't you get it? I ..."

Wolfram's speech was cut short by the feel of soft lips against his. Completely shocked, he pulled away at lightning speed from the boy beneath him. He stared wordless, at his king while allowing a scarlet hue to creep up his face.

"Wolf?" Asked the King tentively.

"W-what ... why ... ?"

"...!! Didn't you just say that you cared? I don't understand anymore. I thought you would be happy" Replied the confused boy.

"Baka! You can't just go k-kissing people when you feel like it! You don't even care about me!" Answered a now angry Mazoku.

"Wait a sec ... whoever said I didn't care? I told you twice! It's you who didn't believe me!"

"Yuuri! This is not a game! I-I'm serious about my feelings! I ... I don't want to lose you to anyone! Ugh! This is so frustrating!! How in the world can you be so naive?" Questioned the blonde Prince.

"Huh .. I was born that way Wolf. But, you have to trust me ... I'm trying my best to understand everything that's going on. So, for now, will you remain by my side? I need you here, with me." Replied the black-haired youth while pulling his Prince closer once more.

"I ... yes, I'll stay with you. Forever."

For the second time that day, the Maou pressed his lips against his fiancé's perfect ones. This time, Wolfram didn't pull back, and he enjoyed every moment of their exchange.

**--Somewhere else in the castle--**

"Gisela-san? Are you telling me that there was nothing wrong with Heika?"

"Yes Conrad Kaka. Yuuri Heika had absolutely nothing. I told Wolfram Kaka that he was exhausted but ... that wasn't the case." Replied the young doctor.

"So, in other words, Yuuri faked his illness? But, to what ends? Wait ... don't tell me ...!" Said Conrad with widened eyes as realisation hit.

"Uh-huh ! Exactly!" Replied Gisela with a knowing smile.

"Unbelievable. Well, I guess Yuuri's not that innocent after all!" Said a now laughing Conrad.

**--At the same time in Yuuri's room--**

"ATCHOO!"

"Yuuri? What's wrong?"

"Um? Ah nothing ... I just had the feeling that someone was talking about me ..."

**THE END!**

* * *

**Author's note:**

Alright so ... I started a KKM project with some friends on DA ... I write fics while they draw It's lots of fun to do !! So, here's the first one I did for the project (technically, #14). Hope you liked it !! I'll be posting new ones soon ! :) Please leave your comments!

Sakumi-chan

-xxx-


End file.
